My Verison of FMA
by Inugirl555
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Sakura and she meets Ed and Al at the Alchemy Exams and start to become friends
1. Hi! Meet Sakura Metal

Hello FMA fans! This is my first FMA fic! So ENJOY!

If you didn't know me, I'm the famous animal and dark alchemist. I grew up in the city and I was a very nice kid just like everyone else! But then one dark day in the middle of October I was separated from my wonderful family and was forced to fend for my self! Now four years later after loosing both my legs and my right arm and having auto-mail replace them, my lonesome journey begins for the philosopher stone. My first step was to become a State Alchemist

AND THIS IS HOW THE STORY WILL BEGAIN

It was the first day of the alchemy exams and after testing night and day everyone was tired! Including Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric

"Is it me or was their another guy about are age they're taking the exam," said Ed wondering if the guy was really their age

"I'm not sure, brother, but lets go introduce are self's" said Al being friendly

(Both Elrics walk up to the "boy" and Al taps him on the back)

" Excuse sir…." Said Al as the "boy" turned around

" WHOYOUCALLENABOY, ROBOTWITHHISSIDEKICKMIDGETMAN"(Who you callen a boy, robat with his sidekick midget man) said a girl who was wearing a black, shirt and pants, with white shoes and a blue jacket, with dirty blonde hair and was the exact age as Ed (this was before Ed was fifteen and in my fan fiction I will alter ages) " Now unless your going to specify my gender then talk to the HAND" said the girl VERY madly!

"OO, SORRY" said Al and Ed with frighten looks on there faces

"HEY, WHOYOUCALLENSOSMALLTHATTHEYCOULDGETKILLEDBYANANT" said Ed also very mad

"WHO DO YOU THINK MIDGET MAN" said the girl being obnoxious

" SHUT UP MAN/WOMAN" said Ed as Al held him back

"Sorry about my brothers rudeness" said Al politely

"Its Ok just keep him on a tight leash" said the girl as she looked at Ed

"Ohh, and by the way my name is Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Ed Elric" said Al hoping to lighten the mood as he let go of Ed

"My name is Sakura Metal," said Sakura with a grin

"Hmmm… that's a weird last name," said Ed now over his fit of being called small

" Well it's along story and its well… just forget about IT," said Sakura as she ran the opposite direction

"Wait Sakura! I'm sorry," said Ed loudly so that she could hear him

"Just leave me alone," said Sakura loudly so that Ed could hear her

" What's here problem?" said Ed with a look that said he didn't do anything

Sakura P.O.V

Why, why me why my life WHY! I miss my family! If life was that easy we wouldn't be alive! Please WHY, I miss my old life

Flash Back

" Sissy, can I come play with you" said Hake-ya Sakura sister

"No, not today, today I'm going to town," said Sakura with a serious face

"Ok come back soon, bye," said Hake-ya as she waved good bye

Flash Back Ended

Why me……..WHY!

Regular P.O.V

The next day!

Everyone is gathered in a room to see if they passed the exam

Names on list:

Edward Elric

Sakura Metal

Ichigo Cat

Ukiah Shaman

Adam Bakoo

Miroku Handson (I couldn't think of names)

" Look I made it," said Ed happily as he noticed Sakura's name " Look Sakura's name" Ed said as as he looked for Sakura, quickly noticing she wasn't there

"I wonder……." Said Ed as he soon felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to see know one, and as he looked back in front of him he saw….. Sakura

"Hi Robat and his fateful sidekick Midget Man" said Sakura with a laugh

"WHOYOUCALLENSOSMALLTHATYOUCOULDN'TSEEUNDERAMICROSCOPE" said Ed

"Who do think BLONDE?" said Sakura as Ed started to chase her!

" Grrrrr… I'm going to get you"! Said Ed madly

" Can't catch me I'm the ginger Bread Man" said Sakura with a laugh

A/N: Hope my fans like! I give credit for those ppl I was reading this story to before I posted! Please review and keep in mind that Sakura is part of ME!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Hotty or Alchemist which ever you chose, or any other shows characters!


	2. The Alchemy Exam

Thanks to my reviewers! And to celebrate … I'm giving my TIME to write another chapter!

WARNING: I will not be able to update all willy-nilly because I have SCHOOL! But I did this to celebrate so there you go! (Now you know why Sakura is part of me) (Sorry for being rude)

P.S: The genre will change between Romance, Tragedy, Action/Adventure, and Humor as I continue writing! SO ENJOY! ALSO I love to add some songs to stories so I may add a song sooner or later

As speakers went on to tell the times that each person will be interviewed, and to see who will become state alchemist!

" Are first time will be Sakura Metal at 3:00pm

Ed Elric at 4:00pm

Ichigo Cat at 5:00

And the rest will be tomorrow, but be prepared to give a speech and perform your abilities as alchemists" said a strong voice (I'm changing the story a bit)

"Well Blondie, my guess is that I best be going before I'm late and never get my license," said Sakura being obnoxious

"Stop calling me Blondie, CALL ME ED" said Ed as he yelled Sakura

"WHATEVER, Ed Blondie alchemist person" Said Sakura as she stuck her tong out and left (yup, this is one of my famous lines)

"SHUT UP" said Ed loudly

4:00pm Interviewing room

"Why do you want to be a state alchemist?" said one of the men in a blue uniform

"Because… my life was terrible as I grew up I lost both legs and my right arm and I was separated from my family" said Sakura trying to get pity from the men " I also would like to help people who have less then I do" said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"Fine, now show us what you do with alchemy," said another guy in blue uniform

As he said this, Sakura seem to have said something in another language, a few minutes later there was a scream herd and a wild wolf walk in right through the doors and to see a wolf walk… in well that was different, most of the officers mouths dropped to the floor when they saw a WILD ANIMAL come in the room!

"That was very interesting, can you do any thing else," said one of the Majors.

"Yes, actually I can" Sakura said as she clapped her hands and touched the wolf

When this happened a light flashed and out stood a girl with now light brown hair wolf fangs, wolf ears and a wolf tail, not to mention claws (I'm not naked when I transform, I'm still wearing the same clothe)

By this all the ppl in the room stood so silent

"OO this is a different alchemy technique" said one man

"Yes, very nice, but how do you turn back" said a guy that had an eye patch

"Well it simple said Sakura as she clapped her hands twice then touched her toes and slowly rise to her head, then clapped and the wolf repaired again

To this the whole room was under complete silence, once again

"OO, I guess we will see you tomorrow" said a women as she turned Sakura turned to the door

(A/N: I know this sucks BUT I can't do Ed, so sorry but I haven't watched the episode "Alchemy Exam" since this summer so I'm skipping Ed the hottest BOY alchemist in the WORLD (sorry Roy/Enevy/Scar/Havoc/Hughs/Al, fangirls and what ever else you ppl like)

I know this was short but I'll give you a preview to the next episode:

On the next episode you will discover the two finalists and what will the military do when they find two new state alchemists, and what are there nick names going to be (yes I will keep Full Metal but I was thinking of changing it to Hot Metal but that's just me) and why do they have to have a battle to decide… Well stay tuned to the next episode of Dragonball Z (OR NOT)

To be continued


	3. Sory no more

This story will be discontinuted, and no offense but will no longer be written and just so you believe me coocoo4koga this is my work :D!

img src" " 


End file.
